The Beginning to an End
by liv3life
Summary: It all started with one kiss, one kiss. Beca can't seem to get her out of her head now. Just as she thought everything was falling into place and working out, it all seemed to be crumbling underneath her. Why does she have to feel this way. Why does she have to feel anything...
1. Chapter 1

**First Timer, Let me know what you think?**

P.S I don't own anything Pitch Perfect ;)

The National A Cappella Competition was aca-amazing, I cannot believe I just referenced that, who the hell am I? I am a Bardin Bella that's who and we just kicked ass. That kiss with Jesse was even more amazing than I thought it would be. I cannot believe I actually did that. Beca had the biggest high ever; everything seemed perfect and falling into place. For once, it felt like she belonged. She thought as she pulled Jesse back in for a second kiss. Chloe stared at Beca and Jesse, she should be screaming in excitement, they just redeemed themselves after last years travesty but watching them is nauseating. Chloe cannot help but think this is the worst happy ending movie cliché ever and Becca is the star of it.

"Such a Cliché" Chloe huffed under her breath.

"What is with you Chloe?" Aubrey snapped. Aubrey observed the direction Chloe had her teary eyes set on. Immediately Aubrey hugged her "Pretend those are happy tears, Beca is walking this way".

"Hey guys, awe tears of joy Chlo," I said sarcastically.

Beca placed her arms around Chloe's neck. "We should celebrate."

"Totes" Chloe tried to sound excited.

Jesse watched how Beca interacted with Chloe. It always made him feel uneasy. Beca is not touchy feely but with Chloe it seemed like she could not touch her enough. Jesse unwillingly left Beca so she could be with her friends to celebrate. He had just won the girl of his dreams and did not want to lose her.

* * *

Chloe kept her eyes on Beca all night.

"I can see your toner all the way from over here," Aubrey laughed as she stumbled with her drink in hand.

She was already drunk; Aubrey didn't know how to handle her alcohol very well.

"Drop it Bree" Chloe snarled back.

"Whoa what's going on with you two?" a drunken Beca came in-between them.

She steadily wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. She tensed up as Becca's arm wrapped tightly around her but managed to shoot a glance at Aubrey to shut it.

Aubrey laughed; "Ask Chloe" as she slowly dances away.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Beca covered her mouth.

Chloe helps her run to the bathroom.

Everything is spinning "mmmm…" I keep blowing chunks, Chloe's holding my hair back and gently rubbing my back. As I lean back against the cold bathtub, Chloe's sits next to me and pats my thigh sending shivers up and down my body. I drop my face into my hands hoping she hadn't noticed; I'm mortified. She gets up, hands me a toothpaste-filled toothbrush and helps me up to my feet.

"Don't be embarrassed, what are friends for? " Chloe said sweetly. I brush my teeth and rinse my face off.

"So embarrassing" I blurt out when suddenly it went black.

Chloe caught Beca right before she slammed the floor. She must have turned too quickly and passed out. She took her back to her room and laid her down. Chloe inspected her and made sure she was all right. When Beca started snoring a sense of relief over came her and verified, what she thought had happened. She shook her head at the drunken Beca "she never drinks" Chloe thought to herself. This was probably going to be the last time she saw Beca maybe ever. She couldn't bear to see her with Jesse just watching them kiss made the already hole in her heart widen. She was glad to be graduating and be far away from here. Chloe changed into something more comfortable to lie down in. She kept thinking about Beca and Jesse until eventually she dozed off.

Half way thru the night Beca woke up in a panic.

"Where the hell am I?" Beca thought aloud.

The room was still spinning causing a light shriek of pain bolt thru her head. Ugh, last thing I remember was brushing my teeth and then nothing.

"Focus, Beca" I'm in a bed…wait whose legs are tangled up mine.

I'm terrified to move the blanket off the face. Maybe I am at Jesse's dorm. I finally get the nerve to pull the covers back. A sudden sense of relief came thru,

"Chloe?" I whisper and nudge her a bit.

She groans and wraps herself tighter around me. It made me giggle aloud; Red is beautiful when she sleeps.

"Beca" she grunted again but this time she leans in close and kisses me. Only thing was I didn't stop her, I kissed her back.

It's been 4 months since that night…Beca sighs. I try to pretend as if it never happened, place it in a box lock it and throw away the keys but I cannot. I think about it everyday. I feel the warm sun beam on my face and I slowly get lost in my thought. I can't remember everything from that night but there's one thing I do and it plays on repeat like a bad commercial on every channel, over and over I see it, like an outer body experience, her kissing me…Maybe I'm imagining it all , maybe it 's all that alcohol fooling with my mind. I was pretty wasted. All I know is she hasn't said anything about it other than the major hangover she had the next morning. In addition, she has a boyfriend. Therefore, I push it as far as it can go to the deepest end of my mind and hope we never have to have this conversation. I would never want to hurt our friendship and make it awkward, she's my best friend. Then there's Jesse who knows how far that night went and hurting him is the last thing I could imagine ever doing. He's a great guy and I've already put him thru so much…

"Beca?" Jesse coos as he playfully pushes me making me lunge to my side.

"Where did you go there?" he laughs.

If he only knew where…"In space", Becca laughs in reply.

"Is everything alright?" Jesse looks at me with concerned eyes "It just seems here lately that you're here but you're not"

No is what I really want to say I want to tell him the truth but I cannot

"Yea, why?" As I lunge myself, forward and plant a huge kiss on his lips. Why am I doing this to myself?

* * *

As I am getting closer to practice, I can hear the Bellas had already started practice without me, I'm late…again.

_"**And since your history of silence**_

**_Won't do you any good,_**  
**_Did you think it would?_**  
**_Let your words be anything but empty_**  
**_Why don't you tell them the truth?_**

**_Say what you wanna say_**

**_And let the words fall out_**  
**_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**  
**_With what you want to say_**  
**_And let the words fall out_**  
**_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**

**_I just wanna see you_**

**_I just wanna see you_**  
**_I wanna see you be brave"_**

The words are piercing me; "say what you want to say…" hmmm this routine is actually pretty good, I'm secretly watching because I'm not ready to hear the late speech. Stacy is really good at choreography.

"BECA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Stacy glared at me.

"Watching" I joked.

"Well you're late again, what's going on with you?" Stacy interrogated. "You're supposed to be in charge and getting songs ready for us and"

I cut her off "Geesh!" I shouted, "Get off my back I wont be late anymore, I just have a lot on my mind".

Stacey examined Beca for a while and then let it go. Stacey wished Beca would just tell her what was bothering her. She knew it had something to do with Chloe they hadn't spoken in four months and every time she hung out with them, Beca always managed to get out of it. She shook her at Beca and walked away.

Stacy and I had actually gotten close since last semester, Beca felt badly for going off on her. We hung out all summer and there's a lot more to Stacey than the obvious blondness. I am sure she is hurt at the fact that I am holding something back from her but how could I explain something to her that I don't even know myself. I know friends help you figure things out but I'm just not ready, I don't know if I will ever be ready. The rest of practice went fast, the girls decided they wanted to sing Brave at our next competition and since I was late, I couldn't argue it. I'll just have to find a good mash-up for it and work with Stacy on the choreography. As it is, I'm behind already.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk Beca?" Stacey pleaded.

"No I'm fine I promise:" I lied and headed out.

* * *

I have to work the booth tonight but I'm not sure I am really up to it. I haven't recorded anything on a track this week so I will have to scrimmage thru the stack of dusty CD's we have at the station maybe Jesse can help.

"Great" I mumble to myself.

"Great?" a cheerful and recognizable voice said to me.

"Chloe!" I leaped into a huge hug without thinking about it."What are you doing here red?"

I pulled myself together but before she could even respond Tom put his arms around her and kissed her neck while shooting a warning glance at me, she giggled and turned a slight red. Tom's a real douche bag and I say this with the up most honesty. It's not a biased opinion at all. It's something that we all feel. He is always making her cry and coming up with lame excuses for whatever travesty is next. I am most definitely not a fan.

"Hey Babe" Jesse said as he ran his harm around my waist.

"Hey Chloe" he said in an uneasy tone.

I could feel the heat coming off from all the tension. He must have seen us from across the lawn. He knows I cannot stand Chloe's boyfriend. He is probably here trying to save me from saying something I would regret. I haven't seen Chloe in over four months and the last thing I want to do is make her feel bad for giving yet another chance to Tom. We all catch up for a bit before I announce that I have to get to the station for work.

Chloe frowned "I just got here and already you're busy."

Her face was as flawless as I remembered and her eyes are as blue as ever. The light reflecting on them make them crystal clear.

"Babe?" Jesse nudged me.

I guessed I spaced out or maybe he realized how hard I was studying Chloe.

"You're going to be late." he stared at me.

I breathe in Chloe as she brings herself in to hug me. She wraps her arms tight around me

"Call me so we can get together before you leave," She whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Bye Jesse" She waved and half hugged him.

She didn't want Beca to go yet but maybe they will get to hang out this time. She couldn't understand why Beca had avoided her so much.

"Walk me to the station Jesse?" Beca asked.

They slowly faded from Chloe's view.

"Can you stare any harder?" Tom snarled at Chloe. "Sometimes I wonder about Ya'lls friendship."

It was the beginning of yet another argument between them two. He just didn't understand. Chloe shook her head at him and left him standing there to argue with himself for once.

* * *

The entire walk to the Station was in silence. Jesse held my hand tighter than usual. I cannot help but notice he has something on his mind he needs to get out. It was awkward walking to the station together in silence. Did I even want to get into that right now with him though? We finally get to the station

"Jesse, stay with me?" He looked at me in a way I had never seen him do before, it was a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Of course I will Becs".

Becs? I look at him confused. He never calls me that, in fact Chloe used to call me that, it was her personal nickname. Strange, I'm sure the expression on my face said it all when he called me that. Maybe the reaction I gave had a point. Jesse sighs with a half-smile and softly kisses my hand. We walk inside the studio together and for a while were still in silence.

"Are you hungry" Jesse finally breaks it.

"Am I hungry?" I laugh.

I walk into the booth and try to figure out a play list for the next hour while Jesse orders us some food. I'm hoping it's Chinese. I could really go for that, noodles always make me feel better. I cannot help but keep thinking about Chloe. I cannot imagine what she sees in Tom. I just don't get that. She deserves someone so much better. Someone better like me, I laughed aloud at that thought. It was good seeing her. I didn't know how much I missed the redhead until I saw her. I have avoided pretty much all contact these last four months and she still wanted to speak to me. I think about that night all the time. I think about her all the time. I looked up and Jesse was staring at me the whole time as I was talking to myself. I feel guilty as the first song plays...

**"Drew looks at me**

**_I fake a smile so he won't see_**  
**_That I want and I'm needin'_**  
**_Everything that we should be_**  
**_I'll bet she's beautiful_**  
**_That girl he talks about_**  
**_And she's got everything_**  
**_That I have to live without_**  
**_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so funny_**  
**_and I can't even see_**  
**_Anyone when he's with me"_**

The song continues in the background. I feel a sudden urgency to cut it off even though I cannot. Jesse knows me well enough to know the music I play is an outlet for me. Everything I'm thinking or feeling plays thru my music. I cannot help it. Rushes of emotions are circulating thru my body maybe I hadn't thought this play list thru or maybe that was the problem… I thought out this play list. The entire time I was thinking about Chloe. I feel even guiltier. Someone knocks on the door and Jesse walks over to it.

"Why is she pulling me along" Jesse said out knowing Beca could not hear him.

He pays for the food and reluctantly walks back towards Beca signaling her to come out.

"I'm starving." Beca mouthed to him.

Regardless of what's plying there is no return at this point, I make sure there's at least an hours worth of play, walk out the booth and sit with Jesse. He hands me my favorite, Lo Mein. He knows me so well. I avoid all eye contact and we eat in silence for a while.

"So Beca are you going to let me try to play the music tonight?" Jesse jokes. "Let me show you my mad skills"

Jesse sounding more serious than jokingly. I laugh as I'm scarfing down my noodles. Jesse's smile faded from his face.

"I can't believe this shit" Jesse slammed his food down.

**_"(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him._**

**_(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you_**  
**_(Ho!) took a bus to China Town._**  
**_(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal_**  
**_(Ho!) and Bowery._**  
**_(Hey!)_**  
**_(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me._**  
**_(Hey!)_**

**_1, 2, 3_**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_**  
**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_**

**_Love – we need it now_**

**_Let's hope for some_**  
**_So, we're bleeding out"_**

The next song cued, Jesse stood up; his hands fisted as he starts to walk away from me.

"Jesse I can explain" as I stumble over myself, making my food fall to the ground.

I'm trying to keep him from leaving but I'm not sure I can this time. How can I explain something to him I don't even fully understand myself. Chloe and I are just friends. I feel like such an idiot, why do I keep hurting the people I love. I reach out and grab him

"Becca, there's nothing to explain" he jerked his arm away from me.

"We're not working and I've felt it for awhile." Jesse sighed. "I just couldn't figure out why but it's perfectly clear."

Jesse is giving me the same disappointed look when I yelled at him at the semi-finals to back off.

"I just wish you'd admit it to at least yourself…." it felt like he was staring right into my soul." Why are we together Beca?"

As if things couldn't get worse.

**_"Let me be the one_**

**_Who calls you baby all the time_**  
**_Surely you can take some comfort_**  
**_Knowing that you're mine_**  
**_Just hold me tight, lay by my side_**  
**_And let me be the one who_**  
**_Calls you baby all the time_**  
**_I found my place in the world_**  
**_Could stare at your face_**  
**_For the rest of my days"_**

"You really need to figure some shit out, you think you know but you don't" Jesse yelled as he slammed the door on his way out.

What happened, I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost a week since Jesse stormed out of the station. He's been avoiding me but I don't blame him. It's my own fault, he knows me more than anyone, I couldn't hide my own emotions from him even if I tried. He practically reads my mind. He's been directing all my calls to voicemail, never responds to my texts and didn't return any of my calls. I even purposely took all the long routes to class because I knew he had to bump into me at some point but at the first sight of him, he dodges me by going a different direction and is gone before I can catch up. I mean seriously, who runs in the opposite direction to avoid their girlfriend. Girlfriend? I hadn't even thought about that, am I even that anymore? I can feel the pit in my stomach. I really care about Jesse but I cannot forget about what happened with Chloe.

"I can't take this anymore," everyone stopped to stare at me because I was shouting out loud to myself.

I already feel guilty but I am pissed off at the fact that he has gone this long avoiding me. I thought I was the one in the relationship that ran from problems, this is not like Jesse. I was walking back to my dorm from a late Bella's practice when I found myself in front of Jesse's dorm building. It's late, in fact, it's almost midnight but I just had to face him already. Even if he's not ready to face me. Looking down at my watch 15 minutes has passed since I got to the front of his door. I know at some point I'm going to knock but something is stopping me. Fear probably. The smell of fresh popcorn is in the air making it painfully obvious that he is in there. He's probably watching same lame 80's movie. You know I've been in this exact spot before, knocking and apologizing.

"Just do it Beca" I mumbled to my self. I inhale a deep breath and hold it while I attempt to knock.

"Hey Beca how long have you been standing there" Benji interrupted.

"To long" I replied and in that instant I took it as a sign changed my mind and I darted off.

Benji shouted at me to come back but I just kept going. I wanted to be as far away from here as possible. A sense of relief even came over me when he spoke. With that I realized I'm just as not ready to face him.

As Beca faded from Benji's view he unlocked his door and pushed it open, the aroma of sweet popcorn was over whelming. He glanced over at Jesse laid out on his bed watching the ending of The Breakfast Club.

"Jesse did you know Beca was standing outside the door?" Benji asked. "Did you not hear her knock or something?"

Jesse was annoyed at the fact that she hadn't knocked. "No she didn't, how long do you think she was out there?"

"It seemed like she had been there for a while and was thinking. Did you guys have a huge fight or something?" Benji pried.

Jesse put a pillow over his face, yelled into it "FUCK!", and rushed out chasing after her.

"Beca, wait" Jesse shouted as she was walking out of his building.

"Go away Jesse, just never mind" Beca yelled back.

I was trying so hard to keep myself together, but when he shouted my name again, it all just rushed out. Tears were now violently coming down my face and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Beca, I'm sorry I've been a real asshole the pass couple of days." He was now cupping Beca into his arms.

I breathed in his smell. He always wore the same cologne, but it was the kind of smell that made you want to be close to him and just inhale. I chuckled a bit. He pulled away from me

"What is so funny, Beca" Jesse said angrily.

"I missed your smell and when you brought me in close, I took you in and well it made me smile"

It didn't take him much longer before he pulled me back in and kissed me. I felt myself melt.

* * *

_**"Cut me down**_

_**But it's you who'll have further to fall**_  
_**Ghost town and haunted love**_  
_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_  
_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_  
_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_  
_**Fire away, fire away".**_

"Mmmmm, who's calling me it 7 in the morning" Becca groaned.

"**WHAT**!" Beca yelled into her cell.

"Oh did I wake you?" Chloe said in her sweetest apologetic voice.

Now I feel terrible.

"Who's calling so early babe?" Jesse sheepishly said.

"Oh, I'm interrupting you…" Chloe's voice faded out, making me feel even worse.

"It's Chloe Jess go back to sleep" Beca slightly pecked his cheek and snuck out of his room.

"Hey Chloe, sorry for the way I answered, what's going on?" Beca asked.

"Well I was trying to see if you wanted to have brunch but it sounds like your tied up with Jesse and I don't want to bother you guys and" Chloe was rambling. I'm not even sure what she was saying exactly.

"Do you want to meet for brunch or not Chlo?" Beca rudely interrupted.

"Yes" Chloe giggled.

"Ok well then I'll meet you at 11 at The Bagel Shop" Beca replied.

I snuck back under the covers with Jesse. He was spooning me. It was actually kind of cute. I could feel him hold tight and the warmth from his breath was sending shiver up and down my spine.

"Hey Jess" Beca whispered.

"Yea babes" Jesse sang in the cutest half asleep voice.

"I'm going to have brunch with Chloe at 11, so I'll be leaving soon," Beca said making sure he heard her.

Jesse seemed to hold me in even tighter but didn't reply. All I could do was smirk at the feel of him. It wasn't too long when Chloe started fumbling thru my mind. Why did I feel so terrible when Chloe heard Jesse in the background? I don't understand any of this. I love Jesse, right? "Shit" I whispered as I noticed the time it's almost 11. I must have dosed off. I slowly got up and out of Jesse's arms and got dressed. I took one last glance and him and I snuck out of his room.

* * *

I arrive at the bagel shop about 10 minutes late. Seems about right, I really need to work on this; I'm late to everything all the time. I sneak in and see Chloe breathing in her cup. Same ol Red it's probably a soy latte. I couldn't imagine her drinking anything else, as those are her favorite. Chloe watched as a Beca tried to sneak in and order, ducking behind her chocolate croissant making sure she didn't notice and couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Chloe stared and could not help but think about this morning. She wondered if Becca hear the tone in her voice when she realized Becca was with Jesse. She was probably there all night, just the thought made her squirm. That's unusual, why does it even bother me.

"Hey Chlo" Beca interrupted Chloe's train of thought.

"Sorry I'm late" I pouted. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had stood me up" Chloe lied as she touched my hand slightly.

"Ouch" I laughed as I grabbed my heart sarcastically. I know she really didn't think that or at least I hope not.

"So how is life with out the Bella's?" I joked.

Chloe glared at me and went on to say how much she missed the girls and how being a grown up for real was challenging and about work. Sitting across from her made me really think about how much I really missed the redhead.

"Beca? Earth to Beca?" Chloe waved her hands in front of her. "Are you even listening to me?" Chloe snarled.

"Huh? I'm sorry I must have spaced out." I apologized.

"I'm hurt" Chloe joked while raising her right eyebrow.

I secretly loved when she did that. It was a sort of sexy mad look she had going when she did it.

"I'm just tired, Jesse and I had a huge fight over something I don't even know about cause we really didn't talk it thru he sort of just stormed out and avoided me for a week." I sighed. "I don't know what's going on" I lied to Chloe.

Of course, I knew why Jesse stormed out. I am the idiot who played the music. I think about you all the time Chloe and Jesse must think I am a real asshole but I feel like I didn't do anything wrong. You and I are just friends.

"Well that strange Becs" Chloe said.

"Don't be worried, we totally made up and I'm sure it was nothing". Chloe's nose cringed as I lied again. No Chloe were not ok I wanted to scream at her, it's entirely your fault. Why did you have to kiss me? I had a million questions to ask the redhead but I couldn't. Not yet anyways...

I manage to get thru the rest if our brunch and before I knew it. We were embracing each other with goodbye hugs.

"Becs you should totally come to Bar One tonight? Chloe asked. "All the girls are going; Aubrey's even making an appearance."

Is Tom going? Well that's what I wanted to ask.

"Sure maybe" I blurted.

"Well, you can bring Jesse if you want?" Chloe really didn't want her to bring him but if it made her come then that's all that really mattered. "I won't take maybe or no for an answer," Chloe's said. "I'm going to pretend you said yes" Chloe laughed turning away from me. "Not showing means you stood me up," Chloe laughed again.

"I guess I'm going," I said to myself as I watched the redhead drift from my view.

* * *

_**Hey guys and dolls...I'm trying to stay a chapter ahead each week. That's why I already have Ch. 2 up so fast. I was already working on it and I'm so full of ideas that I'm already working on Ch. 3. I hope you guys like it. I'm off on the weekends so, I'm going to try to post a new chapter every Saturday for as long as I can keep my imagination going in the right direction! Please let me know what you think? Good or bad. Love Peace and chicken grease. **_

_**P.S: Unfortunately I don't anything Pitch Perfect :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

I contemplated about going out tonight or not. I kept thinking about what Chloe said to me at the bagel shop. "If I don't show I'm standing you up huh?" I've been talking out loud to myself a lot here lately. I'm driving myself crazy I think. There's a knock at my door and I drag myself up and away from my laptop to open it.

"Hey Stacey" I said as she pushed right pass me. "Um yea sure why don't you come in"

Stacey stood there for a moment. "Becca, why didn't you tell me anything about the fight you and Jesse had? I thought I was your best friend?" Stacey sighed.

"I assume you talked to Chloe?" Becca rolled her eyes, I can't believe she called Stacey and told her. Why does she keep making things complicated for me. Why can't she just go back to wherever she was already.

"I just don't understand, you haven't talked to Chloe in like four months and in one sitting, you've spilled your guts to her" Stacey was really hurt. "I've been racking my brain over and over, trying to figure out what's been going on and"

"CHLOE KISSED ME STACEY" I cut her off. Her mouth dropped. In fact she didn't say anything at all to me for a while, she just stared at me.

"She did what?" Stacey managed to get out.

"I guess she thought I was really drunk or maybe she was to drunk, I don't know it's all kind of confusing for me, it happened the night we celebrated our victory."

I went on explaining to Stacey how I woke up terrified in a bed, half dressed and eventually pulled the covers only to see Chloe. I was grateful it was her and not some random stranger or even Jesse. It was to soon for Jesse and I to be in bed together at the time and a stranger would have been a night to forget. "She just kissed me Stacey, I don't know what happened but she knew it was me because she said my name before she did it. I've been going in circles in my brain. Playing over and over, I don't understand what the hell happened"

Stacey listened to every word Becca said. She couldn't believe what Becca was saying, "Chloe just kissed you?" Is that why she kept coming back so much and asking for Becca "Has she said anything?" Stacey then wondered if Chloe even knew herself what she had done. "Is that why you and Jesse have been fighting?" Stacey said now getting angry at all of it. Is that why Chloe called to ask me about her and Jesse fighting, she wasn't worried.

"I don't know what he knows honestly but I know I'm hurting him. He feels me pulling away and he's extremely jealous of Chloe. He gets clingy around her and the fight we had wasn't so much about her but my music, we had just seen Chloe with Tom and I think he put two and two together." Becca was in tears at this point. It was all very confusing for Becca. She felt torn between two people. "I have feelings for both of them Stacey and I don't know what to do"

Stacey hugged Becca. "We'll figure this out together, you're my best friend and I don't want you to get mixed up in this Chloe drama or get hurt." Stacey was really worried about Becca. She felt helpless but even more she was angry at all of this, at Chloe.

* * *

Stacey rode with Becca to Bar One, she didn't want to leave her side all night if she could help it. Stacey was still pretty angry at Chloe and wanted to keep her as far from Becca as much as she could. She wasn't sure if this was all innocent or if Chloe took one last shot and kissed Becca before losing her to Jesse. And when Becca stopped coming around her maybe she thinks she remembers and she being ignored. It all kind of makes sense. They rode in silence till they got there.

"Hey Stacey don't tell Chloe anything, please?" Becca begged.

All Stacey wanted to do was give Chloe a piece of her mind "I'll restrain as long as she doesn't hurt you. That's all I can promise Becca, I don't like any of this" Stacey said and hugged her before they both got out of the car to go into the bar.

It was a karaoke bar so at least it wont be so intense and all the girls will be there so there wont be any weirdness now that Stacey knows.

"Hey guys" A slightly buzzed Chloe put her arm around me and greeted.

"Hi Chloe" Stacey said while looking at me.

"Um hey Chlo, are you buzzed already?" Becca wondered if maybe she should have not come.

Chloe giggled "Nope"

That actually meant yes. I knew Chloe enough to know what level she was on. Stacey grabbed me out of Chloe's arm "Lets sing a song" and dragged me to the book of songs.

"I love singing but I don't want to sing tonight really" Stacey said "Maybe you should find a song, pull yourself together and then rejoin us".

I flipped thru the pages and found a song. "I think your right Stace, thanks"

Chloe watched as Stacey and Becca talked, they were really close together, she didn't like it. Stacey put her arm around Becca and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Becca said confused.

Stacey laughed "Chloe's starring" she walked towards the bar to grab a beer.

Chloe felt her self get hot, seeing Stacey kiss Becca on the cheek even if it was friendly made her really jealous.

Becca wrote her name and song down on a list and waited for her turn to come up. She gripped a cold water bottle, I'm not drinking anything tonight she thought to her self. Not as long as Chloe is here.

Becca examined the room, she had lost sight of Chloe but found Stacey who was talking to some guy probably her next victim, and Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and a few of the other girls at a table. As I was heading towards them I caught a glimpse of Tom. He was kissing another girl. That shit really pissed me off. I stopped and starred for a second he noticed me and pushed the girl off of him, making it like he wasn't reciprocating. But I knew that was a bunch of BS. Chloe must have been watching to cause he ran towards her. She looked angry but who knows what she really saw. I continued over to the table, there was a bottle in an ice bucket. "Pour me a shot Fat Amy!" I needed it. So much for not drinking.

"Who was that girl Tom and don't lie to me" Chloe said really upset.

"No one, I swear I don't even know her, she just came up to me and started kissing me." Tom yelled over a bad karaoke singer.

Chloe slapped Tom and headed towards the girls. He let her go there was nothing he could say right now especially with Becca around. Chloe always forgave him anyways. He didn't like her hanging out with Becca fucking Mitchell. He always felt like Becca had a huge crush on his girl and it made him crazy. She's the only one Chloe ever listened to.

"Fuck this, I'm out" Tom made sure he said it loud enough for Chloe to hear.

Chloe made her way over to the table and noticed Stacey was kind of glaring at her.

"What did I do?" she asked Amy.

"Hells if I know bitch but drink this looks like your going to need about 10" Amy laughed.

Chloe looked around for Becca but she didn't see her, she threw the shot back and slammed the glass down. Tom is such a jerk.

"WHOOO" Amy yelled as Chloe down a few shots.

Becca laughed watching them. I forgot how fun it was to hang out with the girls outside of practice. I hadn't gone out in so long with them avoiding Chloe and all. Shit Chloe's walking toward me.

"Becca Mitchell" a voiced shouted into an mike. "Your Up!" saved by the mike. I chugged my water and walked to the front and onto the stage.

"WOOOOH BECCA" the girls were all yelling.

Chloe felt like Becca was avoiding her, she walked towards Stacey "Is Becca mad at me or something?" She asked.

Stacey just shook her head at her "I don't know Chloe, something I guess?".

Chloe didn't understand what was going on. Between Becca ignoring her, Stacie giving her an attitude, and Tom not knowing how to act like he has a girlfriend, her feelings were really staring to feel it. "Fuck this" Chloe threw back another shot and was about to walk out when she hears Becca announce something.

"I um kinda changed the lyrics around but you all pretty much know the song…" Becca announced. I'm not sure what I'm doing exactly but I know Stacey is going to kill me but she was the one who told me I should sing and pull myself together. So in a way this is totally her fault. I'm glad I didn't invite Jesse, I need to get this off my chest and I need to figure this shit out before I lose everything including my mind. I looked right at Stacey first "I'm sorry" I mouthed to her. I turn to Chloe and started to sing.

**_All I know that night when I woke_**  
**_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._**  
**_And all I've seen since four months ago_**  
**_Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile_**  
**_In the back of my mind making me feel like_**

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**  
**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**  
**_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_  
_**All I know is a simple name**_  
_**Everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is you held my hair**_  
_**You could be mine and I'd be yours**_  
_**All I know since that night is everything has changed**_

_**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**_  
_**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**_

_**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**_  
_**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**_  
_**Taking flight, making me feel right like**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
**_I just wanna know you better, know you better_, know you better now**  
_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

I managed to keep eye contact with Chloe the whole time

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_  
_**All I know is a simple name**_  
_**Everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is you held my hair**_  
_**And you could be mine and I'd be yours**_  
_**All I know since that night is everything has changed**_

_**Come back and tell me why**_  
_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**_  
_**And meet me here tonight**_  
_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**_

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**  
**_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**_All I know is we said, "Hello."_**  
**_And your eyes look like coming home_**  
**_All I know is a simple name_**  
**_Everything has changed_**  
**_All I know is you held my hair_**  
**_You' could mine and I'd be yours_**  
**_All I know since that night is everything has changed_**

Chloe felt like everyone was staring at her. Is Becca really singing to me. Is that why Stacey was mad at me, wait are they together? I was really mad at the thought of them two. What was Becca talking about that night. And then it struck her. Becca had remembered her kissing her. Chloe started to panic and ran out.

**_All I know is we said, "Hello."_**  
**_So dust off your highest hopes_**  
_**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is a new found grace**_  
_**All my days I'll know your face**_  
_**All I know since that night is everything has changed**_

Becca saw Chloe heading for the door, Stacey had her hand over her eyes shaking her head. She knew she'd hear it from her later. She headed towards the door and ran after Chloe.

"Chloe wait!" Becca shouted to her.

Chloe started walking faster to her car, she couldn't face Becca right now. Not after that song she was totally embarrassed about kissing her, she thought Becca would never remember. She hoped anyway.

"CHLOE, stop" Becca turned Chloe around making her drop her car keys.

Tears were falling down Chloe's rosy cheeks. Becca grabbed her face with both hands brought her in and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacey kept her hands over her eyes, not wanting to look up just yet. Jesse had walked into the bar mid performance but Beca was to busy staring at Chloe to even notice him. He was already rushing out after Beca and there was nothing Stacy could do to stop anything that was about to unfold. She pulled out her cell phone and immediately started to dial Beca's number. She had to at least try to warn her.

* * *

Jesse turned the corner of the bar that led out to the parking garage. He thought for sure he had seen Beca go thru here. He walked around the cars in search of her but she was no where in sight. He wasn't sure what that song was about or what had happened. All he caught a glimpse of was the end of Beca singing and then storming out.

"I hope she's ok" Jesse said out loud to himself. He turned another corner of cars and there Beca wrapped up in Chloe's arms, kissing her. Jesse felt his heart sink.

"Are you fucking kidding me Beca?" Jesse yelled as he raced over to them.

Chloe shoved Beca off her at the sound of Jesse's voice.

"Shit" Chloe mumbled. She knew how much Beca cared about Jesse and hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. All Chloe could do was put her head down as Jesse and Beca began to argue about her. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen tonight.

"Wait, Jesse I can explain" Beca was reaching out for him.

"There's nothing to explain I fucking knew it the entire time, I knew something was going on between the two of you, no matter how much you denied it." Jesse yelled as he shoved her hand off of him.

The look in his eyes made it obvious how much Beca was hurting him. She didn't want to look into them, her heart broke at the sight. She could see tears forming in his eyes but not yet escaping.

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**  
**_Fire away, fire away_**  
**_Ricochet, you take your aim_**  
**_Fire away, fire away_**

Beca's phone kept ringing. The sound of Titanium only infuriated Jesse even more. With each hand clenched into a fist, he paced back and forth. Each time Titanium played, his anger grew. Everything seemed to slow down around him and Beca and Chloe kissing kept playing over and over. It was a bad dream that he wanted to wake up from. Jesse suddenly slammed his fists into Chloe's car, making both girls flinch.

"You're fucking unbelievable Beca, I tried to talk to you and you just kept ignoring whatever this is..." Jesse's voice trailed off while pointing to Chloe. "And Chloe, you...you just waltz back into Beca life and what? What were you trying to do here?" Jesse yelled at her trying to make her face him but Chloe was too afraid to look up. "Whatever you set out to do you succeeded!" Jesse shook his fist at her but still no reaction, not even an apology. It wouldn't make a difference anyway but anything from the girl who was coming between him and Beca would suffice at this point.

"Don't yell at her Jesse, she didn't even know I was going to do any of that, she didn't know I had feelings for her" Beca knew she had just dug her hole deeper. Why did I say that, the pit in her stomach was nauseating. As if she couldn't make the situation worse. She finally admitted to something out loud that she had been denying for months. She was entirely sure of her feeling but at least now she was admitting something about them, only thing was Jesse. She still felt like she loved him.

"You have feelings for her Beca?" Jesse's voice choked as he felt what was left of his broken heart shatter.

"Fuck you Beca" Jesse slowly turned to walk away. That's all Jesse could say. What else do you say to the person who just ripped your heart out into a tiny million pieces. He could barely breathe. His chest had gotten tight at the sound of Beca's voice saying she had feelings for Chloe. "Fuck you Beca Mitchell"

"Jesse wait, please lets talk" Beca begged. She tried to get in front of Jesse to get him to stop but there was losing that battle. I know I said I had feelings for Chloe but I don't think im ready to lose him just yet. Beca felt torn between the two. She never thought about Chloe in a romantic way till the night the red-head kissed her and she wasn't even sure the feelings she had were real or just a reaction to a kiss or just her over thinking it all. She was very unsure of most of it.

"No, you had plenty chances to talk and tell me what was going on, just leave me the fuck alone." Jesse jumped into his truck and slammed the door in her face. He clenched the steering wheel and looked into the rearview mirror, the view of Beca calling out to him made him lose control, tears breached and started streaming down his cheeks. Jesse slammed his fist on the steering wheel, pressed on the brakes and shifted into drive.

"I have to get the fuck out of here" Jesse shouted.

"I just need to explain, it's complicated" Beca attempted one more time before he sped off. She cupped her face and knelt. I don't know what I just did, she thought to herself. She stood up to turn and look at Chloe. She was still faced down and arms crossed. I wonder what she's thinking about.

Chloe couldn't help but catch herself smile at the thought of what Beca said. She wondered if Beca truly meant what she said. If she really did have feelings for her. It felt like she had waited forever to hear those words. She looked up to see what Beca was doing, she had finally gotten her cell out and was to far away to really hear what Beca was saying.

"Hey Stacey, I'm sorry I didn't answer, yea I know, It's a big mess. I'm really sorry. I know, your right, I'll call you later ok" Beca hung up the phone and walked over to Chloe.

"Hey, I'm sorry all this happened, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. "Beca explained. "Please look at me Chlo?" Beca's voice faced as she fiddled with Chloe's hand.

"Do you really have feelings for me, Beca?" Chloe looked up and into her eyes.

Beca lost her breath at the sight of her beautiful blue eyes. The tears Chloe seemed to have held back made her eyes sparkle a little. Beca half smiled and leaned in to kiss Chloe again. Despite everything that had happened, she still needed to figure this out with Chloe.

* * *

Sorry for the short update! Let me Know what you guys think!


End file.
